


Shine it all Around

by cadey (haekass)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: Title comes from Robert Plant's song 'Shine It All Around.'





	Shine it all Around

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from the Unfortunate Orphaning. Probably written 2002-ish

"I have an idea."

Draco peered over at his live-in lover, barely cracking an eye open. "What would that be?"

Ginny twisted toward him, sliding a hand over his stomach. Nibbling softly on his shoulder, she carefully weighed how to phrase her request. It was definitely something different, but it fit perfectly well with them. Her only concern was how Draco would take to doing something perfectly Muggle. "Linda has invited me, and by an extent, you, to a concert."

Draco screwed up his nose. "Absolutely not."

"Oh come on," she cajoled. "Aren't you the slightest bit curious as to how Muggles have concerts?"

"No. I have no interest in anything Muggle," he said, spitting out the last word as though it were something distasteful. "Least of all their music."

She rolled her eyes. Idiot. Lightly slapping his stomach, she propped up on her elbow, looking down at him. "You are coming with me, whether you like it or not."

"Oh I am, Miss Weasley?" Draco drawled, arching an imperious eyebrow.

"Yes, you are. You're coming with me, and you'll do it with a smile."

"I'm positively scared. What are you going to do if I don't?"

She made as though she were going to get out of bed and go back to her practically unused flat. "Then I suppose that I shall just have to find some other willing gentleman to escort me. One that's not afraid of Muggles."

Draco grabbed her arm quickly, keeping her in the bed. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

She smirked. She had him. "This band that Linda invited me to see hasn't been together in over thirty years." She trailed a hand down his stomach, her fingers brushing over his cock. "She told me that the concerts always were very... sexual," she whispered as she wrapped her fingers around him. "I know that you like people to look at us," she said, leaning down to whisper in his ear, moving her hand up and down. "You like people to stare at my breasts, knowing that they can look all they wish, but they don't dare touch. You like for people to look up at the windows, to see me in them, to see you right behind me, and they know exactly what we're doing. You like them to know that you've nearly tossed me against the window and buried your cock inside me. You like them to know that we're fucking, that you can touch me and make me go up in flames." She suddenly took her hand away from his rapidly hardening erection. "But if you don't really want to go, then I suppose that I should just ask Harry to take me."

His hands weren't gentle as they grabbed her body. "You are not taking Potter to a place where I am not at," he growled, dragging her body over his. "You are especially not taking Potter to a concert."

She rose up, arching an eyebrow. "And you are who to be telling me what I can or cannot be doing? And who I may or may not see?"

He pulled her back down. "You are mine."

"You are an arrogant son of a bitch," she tossed out spitefully. "I belong to no one but myself."

He twisted them around, his body falling between her legs. "You are mine, Ginevra Weasley," he ground out between his teeth. Rubbing his hips against hers, he watched the anger slowly start to move toward desire. "No one dares to touch what is mine. No one will live if they do," he told her.

She pushed against his chest. "I'm not yours. I belong only to myself," she shot back. "If you want to claim me, then you know what you have to do. Otherwise, I am still free to do as I please."

He slid into her, watching her eyes go wide. Slowly sliding in and out, he stared into her eyes, subtly proving his claim over her as he drove her slowly towards an orgasm. She had said over and over that if he wanted to claim her as his, then he would have to admit that she had a claim on him. He belonged to no one. He could discard her if he wished. He simply didn't wish to. She belonged to him, though.

Her body twitched, her feet coming back towards her arse. She was breathing fast, but she refused to moan. She refused to curl her fingers into his back; she refused to cry out his name. She'd go over silently. Staring up into his eyes, she refused to give anything. But she couldn't stop her eyes from closing as she came. Through the haze in her mind, she felt his body stiffen as he came, heard his groan, and she knew that she had him. Bastard was still just fighting against her.

Once their breathing had returned to normal, she pushed back a lock of his hair. "Tuesday night," she told him. "Be dressed appropriately for a Muggle concert. Jeans, a jumper, and leave the damn cloak here."

He growled. "Fine."

She smiled slightly. "Good. Now do you need another few minutes or are you going to keep me in bed all night? There are still several people outside. I would like to be watched next time."

The beat was highly infectious, even though it was far too loud for his tastes. He was highly amused by some of the lyrics, though he did not know what half of them referred to. Linda had tossed off a quick explanation of 'groupies' before she had moved through the crowd towards a group that was passing around a lighted stick that smelled positively retched. Ginny was moving against him, her hips keeping time with the beat, and he had to admit that he enjoyed watching her enjoy herself.

Looking around, he saw that several people were busy shoving tongues down throats, and there were some people that were avidly watching them, but most of the attention was up upon the stage. He supposed that the men up there would have been quite handsome in their younger days, not nearly a match for such a person as himself, though. Sliding his hands upwards from Ginny's hips, he slid them under her jumper and straight up to her unbound breasts. He had seen several speculative looks towards his lover, and he was going to show everyone that Ginny was his and his alone.

Ginny wrapped her hands around his neck, pushing her breasts further into his hands. She could see people begin to give them a second glance, staring at where Draco's hands were, and she smirked. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, making her close her eyes. She had been doing a little light fantisising, wondering if the rumours that Linda had told her were true. She would have wagered that the singer would have had no problems getting into her knickers, and she could almost imagine how bloody hot it would have been for her to have been taken in front of everyone.

"You had best be thinking about me," Draco told her, his voice pitched to be heard just over the music.

She opened her eyes, smirking. "What? You wouldn't want to see me be taken by some other man while you watch?"

He roughly pinched her nipples, making her catch her breath. "Mine," he told her, placing a kiss below her ear. "Spread your legs," he told her.

She did so, too turned on to bother arguing with him about his possessive streak. She moaned quietly when a hand left her more sensitive left breast and moved down her stomach, dipping below her jeans. She arched her hips toward his hand, boldly meeting the gazes of the people that looked at them. She moaned when his hand found her, hot, wet, and practically on the verge of an orgasm. His finger lightly teased her, getting her wetter, and she could have screamed when he finally moved his finger up to her clit. Biting her lip, she panted, moving her hips in time to the music, and Draco's finger kept the rhythm on her clit, his arm holding her hips against his. He slid two fingers deeply inside her, and that was all it took. Her back arched as she came, feeling her jeans become wet against her skin.

Draco smirked deeply and pulled his fingers out of her, sliding his hand back down to her stomach. Bringing his other hand out of her jeans, he caught the eye of a pretty woman and her husband that were staring at them. Winking, he stuck his fingers in his mouth and cleaned them off.

Ginny tilted her face up, wanting a kiss. He gladly obliged her, and kept her mouth sealed to his, sucking on his tongue, cleaning the last taste of herself off. Smirking as she broke off the kiss, she settled back into his arms, turning her attention back up to the stage, even though she could feel his erection against her arse.

During a break of songs, the pretty woman made her way over to them. Smiling at them, she lightly touched Ginny's arm. "That was a lovely show, but I would refrain from fucking each other. You'd probably get thrown out. If you don't feel like waiting, though, you can go right over there. You're still in plain sight for anyone that knows where to look, but you're less likely to be spotted by security," she told them, pointing a finger at a slight alcove.

Ginny smiled, setting a hand on the woman's. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. My husband and I quite enjoyed it."

Draco smirked. "Keep watching. We'll be sure to give you an even better show."

She smiled. "I have no doubt of that," she replied as she moved back through the crowd.

Ginny pushed her hips back against him. "Come on, I want you inside me."

Slipping through the crowd, they didn't go straight into the alcove, but instead worked their way into it. Once inside, their clothes were nearly ripped from their bodies in their rush to get him inside of her. He sank to his knees, pulling her down on top of him. He nearly groaned. Just so fucking wet. Growling, he attached his mouth to her left breast, moving her hips up and down. Her hands latched themselves in his hair, her body feeling like a haven. Roughly pulling her down, he lightly bit her nipple, pulling it slightly as he moved his head back.

"More," she demanded.

Shifting slightly, he harshly pulled her against him, knowing that his fingers would most likely be leaving bruises on her hips, but it was too much, knowing that people were watching him fuck her. And when she came, it really was too much.

Ginny tilted his head, setting her lips next to his ear. "You know that I am the only witch that will do this. I am the only one that will let you fuck me while everyone's watching. I am the only one," she growled. "Say it, Draco."

He shuddered. "Damn you."

"Say it."

"I belong to you, Ginevra."

"And I belong to you, Draco." She smiled. "Shall we rejoin the concert?"

He shrugged. "I do not see why we should. I would much rather fuck you again."

She smirked. "Than we shall take our leave. I wish to be against the window."

He smirked in return. "Very well, Ginevra. I will fuck you against the window."


End file.
